netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto Craven/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hayden Townsend * Pluto: '''*MOANS* * '''Hayden: '''Well well what do we have here? A four armed freak and *SNIFFS* oh my…something is telling me you are just too dangerous to be lurking around out here. * '''Pluto: '''I have enough survival instincts, mutant! * '''Hayden: '''Mutant? That’s rude. I am no mutant. I am Hayden Townsend, the local boogeyman of BlackHollow. You must have heard of me. * '''Pluto: '''Never been here…just arrived by plane! * '''Hayden: '''Oh I was wondering what was up with the plane crash where this chaos occurred. Well then outsider I could give you a tour but there is not much to see. On the left you’ll see monsters shredding each other to bits and on the right you’ll see blood and guts. You’ll see that a lot. * '''Pluto: '''And you’ll be joining them soon, inferior mutant! * '''Hayden: '''Still calling me a mutant? Guess with you swapped extra arms for a pair of ears or a piece of your brain? No matter. Can’t have a radioactive freak like you make a mess of things. * '''Pluto: '''Die! Nero Aquato * '''Pluto: '''Identify yourself, mutant! * '''Nero: '''How dare you address me in such manner file creature! * '''Pluto: '''You are not human; what else is there to call you? * '''Nero: '''I’ll have you know I am the protector of the seas! * '''Pluto: '''Protector of the Seas? Ha! They’ll seen be contaminated once I free myself from this prison! * '''Nero: '''You wouldn’t dare! * '''Pluto: '''Oh I do! Humanity is disgusting, look what it’s done to me. I need to spread fast, punish them all! * '''Nero: '''I too share my disgust on humans but if your goal is to also threaten the sea along with them then I won’t stand idly by! * '''Pluto: '''In that case; I’ll rip you apart! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Pluto is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Pluto: You are the cause of these inferior mutants, I demand you let me enter! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''Mutants? Ha…if that’s what you refer to those abominations outside you receive no disagreement from me. * '''Pluto: '''So you acknowledge you are the one who created these inferior beings? * '''Wiseman: '''Not created you fool; cursed! They were once human but they had sins they refuse to confess and so I punished them by transforming them into monsters! They are all born as monsters! They don’t’ deserve to be called “humans!” * '''Pluto: '''So it’s not science? It’s magic? * '''Wiseman: '''Hmph, you don’t appear to be from this area. No matter I’ll do away with you in a moment. Just like the rest you’ll soon fall! * '''Pluto: '''You’ll die just by touching me. But before we fight I must congratulate you. * '''Wiseman: '''What?! * '''Pluto: '''Humans are disgusting, I never been human since birth. I was nothing but a clone mutated by the radiation of the original person. You can say I was born a monster… * '''Wiseman: '''Pathetic, you expect me to put you out of your misery? * '''Pluto: '''Oh no…at first I was angry upon my discovery but then I remembered what my original self-wanted…this radiation in my body is the future! What I have become is not mutation! It is evolution! A new stage of it! And all those humans outside are nothing but Neanderthals waiting to evolve! * '''Wiseman: '''You plan on creating more monsters outside of this city?! You are insane! * '''Pluto: '''And you’re not? Hypocrite! And what’s more I plan to rid the world of weak mutants and rule over the strong! It is survival of the fittest! * '''Wiseman: '''I’ll banish you before you get your chance! * '''Pluto: '''Humanity did this to me…now I shall give them something in return1 Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Pluto stands over him * Pluto: '''It is done! Now to bring the world a new stage in evolution! * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Pluto: ''' What?! * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Pluto: '''Answer me! * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Pluto: '''You used me as bait?! * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Pluto goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Pluto: '''What?! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Pluto: '''No! I’m supposed to be the superior one! * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Pluto walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. Pluto then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Pluto: '''It is too late for repay. '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Pluto: 'What, why he drops dead?! * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Pluto: 'Who, who are you!?! Another human! * '''Samuel: '''I was human from the past. Infact im your the nightmare. * '''Pluto: '''Eh?! Is somekind a different?! * '''Samuel: '''Off course! And you must be Pluto Craven, the evil mutant who kill all humanity. * '''Pluto: '''Hey you know me? Grrrr! I just reminds i was born in lab. * '''Samuel: '''I saw you every clones of you. Some negative. * '''Pluto: '"evil laughs" If don't feel me a nightmare! Time to die! * '''Samuel: '''Wait! Weird, it not working! You got mutanted! That's mean you are evil! Right on my line. Ending '''Pic of Pluto over the dead bodies of Wiseman and Daemon * Pluto: '''Disgusting creatures; hah! They do not deserve to witness the world I shall create! '''Pic of Pluto picking up Wiseman’s staff * Pluto: '''Now…what can this thing do? '''The staff suddenly glows * Pluto: '''What the… '''It then suddenly turns into a ball of light and then goes into Pluto’s chest. * Pluto: '''Gah… '''Pic of Pluto holding his chest in pain * Pluto: '''What…gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! '''Several picks then show that Pluto is mutating further. Growing bigger to the point his clothes were ripped off. His face became more monster-like than ever now packing with sharp teeth as well as growing two new set of arms * Pluto: '''This power…I feel stronger…I feel powerful! '''Pic of Pluto suddenly jumps out of Wiseman’s Fortress and then lands near the gates outside of BlackHollow * Pluto: '''With this…I can rule over the strong! I am top of the food chain! '''Pic of Pluto then walking through the forest outside of BlackHollow, with the plants along the way becoming mutated. He then stops when he sees a town. * Pluto: '''Perfect! I found some guinea pigs! '''Pic of Pluto infecting the city by shooting out radioactive gas from all over his body which then spreads fast. * Pluto: '''Now then inferior beings…evolve or die! Hahahahaha! '''Several pic of cities either being abandoned or overrun with mutants are shown * Pluto: '''In no time…humankind was evolving! Those who died upon evolving were obviously weak! Those who didn’t evolve tried to fight back but they also fell victim! Some tried to attack me in blind fury but once they see that I was superior they did not dare challenge me! '''Pic of Pluto then standing on a building in a abandoned city where mutants are swarming all over the place. * Pluto: '''I did what my original self wanted! That radiation project was done in secret from the government! He believed that radiation is the key to the next step in evolution! But he just had to die before then…and then those fools cloned me from him in hopes to know what the project really meant…and this is how I present their answer. I hope they are satisfied! '''Pic of some military vehicles coming in with soldiers coming out of them. Revealing to be wearing gasmasks while some even wearing full hazmat suits. * Pluto: '''Ha! They think they can defend themselves from my radiation? Foolish beings I’ll say it again; it’s either evolve or die! '''Pic of Pluto commanding the other mutants to attack. * Pluto: A war cry is on order; yes…it suits the occasion well. After all when I arrived in BlackHollow those two words were used often in that time of the year…I do not fully understand what it means but since mankind is evolving so too shall be words and culture and other things…so in this case. Pic of Pluto pouncing onto a soldier * '''Pluto: '''Happy Halloween! Hahahahaha! Category:Character Subpages